During transportation, warehousing or storage of packaged tube lamps during normal operations, the tube lamps are often subjected to potential dangers such as accidental breakages or damages caused by inadvertent shock or exerted force thereupon (i.e. dropping of the entire carton box or pallet containing the tube lamps onto the floor, or sudden shake of the entire carton box or pallet by an outside object or being hit by an outside object or person). In addition, due to fragile nature of glass tube lamps, chances for breakages and damages for the tube lamps to occur are sometimes quite significant. The tube lamps can include, for example, LED tube lamps and fluorescent tube lamps. Conventionally, OEM shipping boxes have been particularly-sized for packaging tube lamps therein, regardless of whether the tube lamps are fluorescent tube lamps or LED tube lamps, so as to improve upon the integrity and security of the packaged tube lamps therein, and such shipping boxes are typically constructed of corrugated paper cardboard. Nevertheless, packaged tube lamps are still found to suffer from occasionally accidental breakages. Thus there is still room for improvement in the designing and provisioning of a tube lamp packaging assembly for tube lamps, wherein adapted and configured for more securely housing a plurality of tube lamps therein.